RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern
The RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern is the upgraded space-use version of the RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes". Featured in the anime OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, it is piloted by Kou Uraki. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" was designed to operate in both Earth and Space by using the appropriate Core Fighter and although the space-use unit was ready, the suit was unfortunately wrecked before it could be fitted on. The damaged GP01 was recovered and the engineers of Anaheim Electronics gave it a massive overhaul while repairing it, creating the RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern, which is designed for space combat. The renovation process was completed in two days, with operational testing carried out at Anaheim Electronics's Livermore factory. Its armor is more streamlined for better mobility in space, and thrusters are mounted in the chest, shoulders and legs. The air-intakes on the chest are replaced with reverse thrusters, with the covers expanding during use. The shoulder armor now contains shoulder vernier pods, and added thrusters are attached to the back of the legs and the soles. Propellant tanks are built into the shins to further extend the suit's operating time. The backpack is equipped with built-in generators and also has the most noticeable addition: the two Universal Boost Pods. The Universal Boost Pods allow the Full Burnern to have superior acceleration and mobility when compared to other units at that time. As a result, the pilot has to contend with high G-forces due to overwhelming acceleration. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun : Standard head-mount CIWS. ;*A.E.Blash·XBR-L-83d/Du.02 Beam Saber :A close combat weapon that produces high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field filled with superheated plasma that creates a deadly cutting blade. Two beam sabers are stored on the backpack. This particular model is manufactured by Anaheim Electronics and can function as beam gun in core fighter form. ;*BOWA XBR-M-82-05H Beam Rifle :A specialized high-power beam rifle designed specifically for the GP01, it features an advanced firing control system integrated into the weapon. :;*Jutte ::Mounted on the underside of the Zephyranthes' beam rifle is a small beam saber designed to catch enemy beam sabers, allowing the pilot to quickly counter when there is no time to draw out his main beam saber. ;*HFW-GMG・MG79-90mm Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld sub-machine gun. It does not require energy to be used, however it is ineffective against heavy armor. When the magazine is empty, it can be discarded and replaced with a new one. ;*BLASH HB-L-07/N-STD Hyper Bazooka :Technically a large rocket launcher, it fires several 360mm missiles to attack targets at long range. No mass-production MS's armor is able to stop this weapon. While very powerful, it has a slow rate of fire and a fairly little amount of ammunition. Most oftenly used to take out slow, heavily armored targets. ;*HFW-GR·MR82-90mm GM Rifle :A simple shell-firing machine gun, it has no where near the power of a beam rifle, but can be cheaply produced and easily maintained. It features different barrel, sensor unit, stock and magazine configurations that allows for different ballistic and handling properties. ;*RX·VSh-023F/S-04712 Shield :A defense armament for many mobile suits, the shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Since the introduction of beam weaponry, shields are treated with an anti-beam coating to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically, physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. This shield has an unique feature, it is normally in its collapse form and can expand when required. ;*BOWA BG-M-79F-3A Beam Gun :Borrowed from the RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type, it is a next generation beam weapon developed as a testbed for a new category of weapon between the Beam Rifle and the Beam Spray Gun, resulting in the new ‘Beam Gun’ category. Its most unique features are the large beam accelerator and battery pack located on top of the rear portion of the weapon. These mechanics created a type of beam, that in addition to pinpoint penetration of targets, also has the side effect of cutting through the internal systems of the target, which proved to be very effective at rendering targets combat ineffective. ;*Blash XBR-L-83d Experimental Beam Rifle :A large-scale, long-range prototype beam rifle first tested on November 05, 0083. It is a highly inaccurate weapon, and is only used once in combat due to the unavailability of a standard beam rifle. ;*Long-range Beam Rifle :A weapon originally developed for the RX-78GP00 Gundam "Blossom", it is a beam rifle that enables the pilot to hit distant targets with pinpoint accuracy and devastating power, because the equipment would throw off the Zephyranthes' balance if connected directly, it would instead be mounted to a Booster Bed. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System :The Full Burnern features a core block system which allows the cockpit and main engines to eject in the form of a fighter plane, preserving the pilot's life and vital combat data. History The RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern was first deployed on November 8 of the UC 0083 after repairs and upgrades to the damaged RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes". Its initial deployment was a test run of its capabilities on the moon's surface, piloted by its pilot Kou Uraki. Its second deployment was the next day, when the mobile armor MA-06 Val Walo appeared near the city Von Braun, the pilot demanding to duel the Gundam. The Full Burnern Zephyranthes was deployed though because of his past with the pilot Kelley Layzner, Kou Uraki was hesitant to fight. This hesitancy caused the Zephyranthes to be caught in the Val Walo's plasma leaders. While the Gundam was incapacitated Nina Purpleton was almost killed, removing Kou's hesitancy. Two of the plasma leaders were destroyed by Chuck Keith's RGC-83 GM Cannon II and the third was destroyed by the Gundam. Freed of the plasma leaders, the Gundam and the Val Walo entered a battle of speed and agility, neither able to damage the other. Finally, the Val Walo caught the Gundam by the legs, but Kou disengaged the torso and used a beam saber to critically damage and destroy the Val Walo. The Full Burnern was destroyed in a heated battle with its brother unit, the RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis". Variants ;*GP-01 Heavy Full Armor Burnern ;*RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes" Linkin Park Edition :On November 24, 2010 a promotional model was released to tie in with both Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. and Linkin Park's fourth studio album, "A Thousand Suns" in Japan as part of the 30th anniversary of Gunpla. According to their official Japanese website, the members of the band are big fans of the Gundam franchise and designed the custom color scheme of the model. Gallery Gundam_Full_Burnern_-_Real_Grade_Line_Art.png|Real Grade lineart Rx-78gp01-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle HFW-GR-MR82-90mm machine gun.jpg|90mm Bullpup Machine Gun Rx-78gp01-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber Rx-78gp01-shield.jpg|Shield Rgm-79c-hyperbazooka.jpg|Hyper Bazooka Gp01-fb-head.jpg|Head's internal structure Gp01-fb-cockpit.jpg|Chest and cockpit assembly Gp01-fb-core.jpg|Partially folded Core Fighter and upper body Gp01-fb-side-.jpg|Cross-section of docked Core Fighter Gp01-fb-vernier.jpg|Shoulder vernier pods and reverse thrusters in chest Full_Burnern_-_Feet_Thruster.jpg|New feet parts Rx-78gp01-fb_2_122_441lo.jpg|Trial Version in Anaheim Journal GP01-Fb specification and performance.jpg|On-screen display of Gundam GP01Fb (from Gundam Evolve Vol. 4) gundammoon.jpg|On the lunar surface (from Gundam 0083 OVA) Rx78gp01fb_p01_DuelWithGP02A_0083OVA_episode10.jpg|Using Beam Saber (0083 OVA) Rx78gp01fb-vs-rx78gp02a_Gundam0083OVA_episode10.jpg|Vs. RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" (0083 OVA) Rx78gp01fb-vs-rx78gp02a_BeamSaberDuel_0083OVA_episode10.jpg|Vs. RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" (0083 OVA) Rx78gp01fb-vs-rx78gp02a_BitterEnd_Gundam0083OVA_episode10.jpg|End of the bitter duel (0083 OVA) GP01 in G Gundam.png|As seen on Mobile Fighter G Gundam RX-78GP01-Fb Linkin Park tribute - full (GBD Ep 19).jpg|Referencing the box art of the Linkin Park Edition of the Gunpla (Gundam Build Divers Ep. 19) Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Rebellion Vol.6.jpg|Cover of Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Rebellion 0083.jpeg|Gundam GP01Fb (bottom right) as featured in Kazuhisa Kondo's Gundam illustration Zephyranthes Full Burnern.jpeg|Art from Gundam Perfect File Newtype Magazine February 1992.jpg|On the cover of Newtype Magazine (February 1992) MSarchive-GP01-cover.jpg|Cover of MS Archive 0083 Zephyranthes Full Burnern Heaby Full Armor.jpg|GP-01 Heavy Full Armor Burnern Games Amuro-kou.jpg|With RX-93 ν Gundam GGen GP01 Full Burnern.png|SD Gundam GP01Fb as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam GP01Fb (Gundam Versus).png|Gundam Versus Gp01-fb-musou3.jpg|With Kou Uraki as featured in Gundam Musou 3 GP01 Titans.jpg|Promotional art for Gundam GP01Fb (Titans Colors) from Gundam Try Age VS Ignition arcade game (2017) GP01 titans.jpg|In Titans' colors as featured in Gundam Try Age VS Ignition arcade game (2017) RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Zephyranthes Full Burnern BO2.png| As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Action Figures MSiA_rx78gp01fb_p01_USOriginal.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RX-78GP01Fb Gundam GP01Fb" figure set (North American original release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_rx78gp01fb_p02_USRenewal.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RX-78GP01Fb Gundam GP01Fb" figure set (North American renewal version; 2003): package front view. MSiA_GP01FbVsGP02A_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Gundam GP01Fb vs. Gundam GP02A" figure set (Asian limited edition; 2004): package front view. DXMSiA_rx-78gp01fb_p01_front.jpg|Deluxe Mobile Suit in Action (DX MSiA / DX MIA) "RX-78GP01Fb Gundam GP01Fb" (Asian release; 2001): package front view. DXMSiA_rx-78gp01fb_p02_back.jpg|DX MSiA / DX MIA "RX-78GP01Fb Gundam GP01Fb" (Asian release; 2001): package rear view. DXMSiA_rx-78gp01fb_p03_USA_front.jpg|DX MSiA / DX MIA "RX-78GP01Fb Gundam GP01Fb" (North American release; 2002): package front view. DXMSiA_rx-78gp01fb_p04_USA_back.jpg|DX MSiA / DX MIA "RX-78GP01Fb Gundam GP01Fb" (North American release; 2002): package rear view. Notes and Trivia *The Master Grade instruction manual lists the GP01's head part serial number as "HU-0078GP01Fb Serial 008329". *Neither the GP01 Zephyranthes or Zephyranthes Full Burnern are present in Super Robot Wars 64 even though there are Stardust Memory storylines in the game. Thus, Kou Uraki pilots a common RGM-79 GM before using the RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium". *The GP01Fb Zephyranthes Full Burnern is given an extra weapon in Super Robot Wars Advance where its beam sabers double as beam guns. This is mostly due to the fact that the beam sabers are the Core Fighter's beam guns. However, this is never seen elsewhere, like most other attacks. *In Mobile Fighter G Gundam episode 49, the back of a Zephyranthes Full Burnern can be seen before being destroyed by Gundam Heads. *In Gundam Vs Gundam, NEXT/Plus and Maxi Boost, the Zephyranthes Full Burnern shares a slot with the original unit. If the user is shot down, they will respawn with the FB unit instead. Full Burnern is simply its own unit in Extreme Vs and Full Boost however, excluding the original version altogether. References External Links *RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes" on MAHQ.net ja:RX-78GP01-Fb ガンダム試作1号機 "ゼフィランサス" フルバーニアン